


Car Crash

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Series: Accident [3]
Category: Stud-y Buddies
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia!Luke, Angst, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt!Steven, M/M, No Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Luke's in a car crash will he remember everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about 2 years since the second one. I had to mix the two stories in otherwise it wouldn’t make sense.

Luke POV.

“Hi.” I said.

“Hey.” He said, “Can you get some fries?”

“Sure anything else?” I asked.

“Dragon wanted some nuggets.” He said.

“Sure.” I said, “See you soon.”

“Soon.” He echoed.

I saw light on full beam.

“What an idiot!” I mumbled. 

All I saw was bright lights.

I couldn’t breathe.

Where was i? 

 

Steven POV. 

I got a phone call.

“Are you Mr Baker?” she asked.

“Yes, unless you want my husband?” I asked.

“No, your husband’s here.” She said.

“And where would that be?” I asked.

“The hospital.” She said, “I thought you knew.”

“No I’ll be right down.” I said.

“Of course, I'm I to let anyone else in?” she asked.

“No.” I said.

I put the phone down. I picked up my keys and raced down there.

I walked to the front desk.

“Mr Baker?” I asked.

“Ah, yes he’s in surgery.” She told me.

“But I'm the next to kin.” I said.

“Yes the Doctor will talk to you.” She told me and pointed to the doctor.

“Thanks.” I told her and walked over to the doctor.

“Mr Baker?” he asked me.

I nodded, “Y-e-e-s-s.” I stuttered. 

He pointed to the seats;

“Okay so we operated on his brain to release the blood.” He said.

I nodded, “why did you operate when I'm the next of kin?”

“His sister was here.” He said, I looked at him.

“He has no other family.” I told him, “Only me and our children.”

He nodded, “We’ll find out who it was.”

Who was she?

“You can see him now.” The doctor said, I nodded and walked towards the room.

 

Luke POV.

I slowly open my eyes.

“Hi.” He said, “Do you want some water?”

I nodded.

“Do you remember what happened? He asked, I shook my head.

“Do you remember me?” he asked.

I looked at him, “Should i?”

He dropped the jug of water.

“Doctor?” he called out, “He’s awake.”

“Thanks.” He said, the man walked out.

“Nice man, your husband.” He said.

“I’m sorry?” I asked.

“Your husband.” He pointed to the man, “Nice man.”

“I’m straight.” I said, “I’m only 22 why would I have a husband!”

The Doctor looked at me.

“Your 27.” He said.

“What your name?” He asked.

“Luke Baker.” I said.

“Whats the last thing you remember?” he asked.

“I went to get a coffee with my ex.” I said.

“Ex?” he asked.

“Summer.” I said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :D


End file.
